Talben Foelin
Talben Foelin is the founder and leader of Foelin's Brigade. He served in the Jedi Order for a total of 20 some years before becoming disenfranchised with the system and seeking his own solutions to problems facing the galaxy. This led to the creation of the Brigade. Biography Birth and Early Life Talben Foelin was born on Naboo in 10 ABY to the Duke of Theed. The young Foelin spent most of his early childhood in solitude being educated in the privacy of his mansion. He rarely interacted with his parents, who were often busy, and instead his guardian was the family butler. His life of solitude was abruptly ended when it was discovered by a master of the Jedi Order that Talben was force sensitive. His parents thus opted to allow the Jedi Order to take Talben away from home to train him. Jedi Order Young Foelin struggled immensely during his first few years of Jedi training. His Jedi Master was a Cerean named Kraddis, who often possessed a more-than-grumpy disposition and little patience. Kraddis cared not for Talben's excuses and often pushed him past his limits when it came to training. Talben had finally begun to shape up into a formidable young apprentice by the age of 15, which coincidentally is the same age he was when the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out. The horrors witnessed by the young man during the conflict would forever impact both his personality and his thoughts later in life. Felucia Campaign Main Article: Fourth Battle of Felucia Towards the end of the war in 29 ABY, Talben had reached the age of 19. He had become both a Jedi Knight and a seasoned veteran. However, he was faced with his most daunting task yet: the Jedi Council and Galactic Alliance Military placed him in charge of a taskforce of men with one objective: to liberate Felucia from the Yuuzhan Vong. Felucia was overrun with Yuuzhan Vong warriors and was considered an utter hell-hole. The already dangerous planet had been made into a complete and utter hell-hole by Vong terraforming. His head held high, Talben accepted the task and led his men in the sucide mission. It was during his time on Felucia that he met his friends Tarkaal and Joal Lebon. Tarkaal was a Jungle Felucian Shaman who fought alongside Foelin's forces during the four-day battle. Meanwhile, Joal was the Captain of a platoon under his command; he later befriended Joal and saved his life. After the battle for Felucia had been won, Talben and Joal parted ways for a time. Tarkaal was deemed to have been tainted with the Dark Side by his fellow felucians. Instead of allowing his Felucian friend to go into exile alone, Talben invited Tarkaal to join him. The felucian of course accepted, becoming his travelling companion. Formation of Foelin's Brigade In the year 41 ABY, the galaxy once again found itself at war. Darth Caedus was the leader of the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order found itself in a fierce struggle to survive the Sith Lord's onslaught. Talben found himself questioning the Jedi Council and harboring a growing hatred for the Sith-controlled Galactic Alliance. The final straw was when the Council botched a mission that got his master killed by the Galactic Alliance Guard. He came to view both the Jedi Order and Galactic Alliance as corrupt entities, and left. Talben resigned from the Jedi Order during the height of the war and returned back to his home on Naboo. Talben's sister was killed in an unfortunate accident only a few years after he had left home and his mother subsequently killed herself. His father had grown elderly and passed away only a year before the Second Galactic Civil War broke out. In the will, his father named Talben as his sole heir, leaving to him the family fortune. He spent an entire month alone in solitude once more, with Tarkaal as his only social contact. It was during this isolation from the outside galaxy that Talben began to formulate plans for his future army. Determined to fight Caedus, and do it his way, Talben consulted with Arkanian Microtechnologies. The Arkanians promised Talben they could provide his army - for a price. He then secured a loan from the InterGalactic Banking Clan to fund the army. After the payment had been made, all he required was a template for the army. Talben chose a Hapan named Moira Valentian, who was a veteran marine of the Hapes Consortium. The Hapans, who were also engaged in the fight against Caedus, agreed to help train the clones. Thus the plans for the clone army were finalized, and they were put into production. To the surprise of all parties listed, the Second Galactic Civil War ended only six months after the order had been put in for the clone army. Talben had believed that the war would last for at least half a decade without a clear victor and even then expected Darth Caedus would win. This completely blew him away, and for a time, was unsure what to make of it. The payment for the clone army had already been made and Talben didn't want to cancel it. He decided that he would lead his clone army even if Caedus was no longer a threat. Under his supervision, the Brigade would become a force of justice whose jurisdiction knew no bounds. It would be a total of ten years later before the clones were completed in the year 51 ABY. Talben had arranged for the creation of a custom-designed assault ship for the clones to serve aboard. The ship's name was the ''Triumphant'', and it would be the base-of-operations for Brigade. Involvement The Foelin Conspiracy For years, General Talben Foelin begrudgingly shared Kelivok Island with Arkanian Microtechnologies. Not only did he have to pay them a significant price as the middle man to get his clones, but the facility that the clones came from and the base they were stationed at was not legally his. Foelin's first notably important interactions in the RPG began with him contacting Administrator Malkinen regarding the defective 29th Platoon clones. Foelin instructed Malkinen not to harm the clones or there would be consequences. As Foelin had counted upon, the administrator not only disobeyed him and attempted to remove the clones, but also framed MVA-0727 "Ashley" for their deaths. This set into motion the first phase of one of Foelin's plans. After Ashley, who conveniently also had dirt on Foelin, had been killed, the General arranged for Operation: Avenging Angel to be carried out to take Kelivok Island and it's cloning facility from the Arkanians. The successful removal of the Arkanians saw Foelin legally accepted by the wookiees as the owner of the Island. After the incident on Tatooine, the General met with Military Police Captains MVA-0051 "Samantha" and MVA-0052 "Kimberly", who were members of his "inner circle" and had served as his eyes and ears on Kelivok during his supposed absence. He discussed growing concerns regarding how poorly the rangers had done in battle and made preparations to have any future defective clones removed. He also voiced his plans to increase the size of the Military Police in order to provide better security for Brigade. Later, after a successful mission to Dathomir, Foelin gave Captain Kimberly orders to kill Admiral Lebon. Thoughtlessly loyal, Kimberly proceeded to attack and was in the process of preparing to pull the trigger on the Admiral when General Foelin "heroically" showed up and gunned her down. This of course gave the illusion that Foelin had saved Lebon's life from yet another defective clone and got him on board with his plans. Personality and Traits Talben was a very informal, casual-acting individual, despite his noble upbringing. Outwardly, he tried to be compassionate and laid back to his clone rangers so as to earn their trust. The Jedi-turned-General also appeared to possess the uttermost respect for his friend Tarkaal. He is usually seen clowning about and playing an electric quetarra, but is capable of great feats under duress. This includes devising a strategy to defeat an experienced naval commander and piloting a bomber to destroy their capital ship. Season Two Episode Two revealed Talben's darker aspects. It became more clear that Foelin's compassion was but a mere ruse. Instead he was a secretive and paranoid individual who constantly sought to keep all dealings in Brigade under his iron fist. Talben managed to avoid getting his hands dirty in interior matters, preferring to utilize others to bring about the desired results he wanted. As a military leader, Talben is a mediocre tactician at best. To compensate for his lack of military know-how, he has employed a cabinet of advisors to manage tactics and logistics for Brigade. Admiral Lebon and Commander Valentian are his primary go-to people for setting up operations. Luckily, Talben is a well-respected and charismatic leader. His lack of vanity was a refreshing sight in an age when most commanders were in wars for their own personal glorification. He was also an excellent mediator and able to balance all the egos and conflicts that are caused by having many officers. Foelin's preferred lightsaber stance was Form V: Djem So. This went well with how patient he could be and how he would purposefully drag out duels for fun. Foelin would allow his opponents to expend all of their stamina attacking him whilst waiting for an opportunity to strke. He was also fond of using dun moch, once using it to taunt a group of nightsisters relentlessly. His favorite force power was lightning, although he also enjoyed using levitation on occassion.Category:CharactersCategory:BRIGADE